The hunt for Percy Jackson
by newage416
Summary: Percy has been accused of stealing Annabeth's laptop, and now is in hiding. Unable to draw him out, she calls upon her fellow campers to capture him and deliver him to her doorstep. Will Percy be captured by one of his friends, or will he succeed is eluding capture? Ignores HoO, but has the characters.
1. Prolouge

Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to do this because of a drawing I found on the Internet a few months ago. I hope you laugh out loud and enjoy every bit of it.**

**Percy: I have a bad feeling about this.**

**Me: You should, it's full of bad feelings and horrible humor.**

**Annabeth: Why do I have the feeling that I have a big role to play in this?**

**Me: Rachael, stop giving them hints!**

**Rachael: Sorry**

**Me: No you're not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

* * *

3rd POV:

It was a beautiful summer day in Long Island. A cool summer breeze welcomed all travelers who enjoyed the lovely island. Even in the Olympian world, demigods and dryads were enjoying the lovely afternoon. Strawberries were cooking in the fields, Chiron was peacefully taking a nap in the Big House, and demigods were enjoying their week off of training. Ever since the end of the Titan War, and the peace treaty with the Roman camp, monsters rarely caused a problem.

All this lazy downtime was nothing to the Hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson. You'd think that the son of Poseidon would be relaxing or taking a nap in his cabin. Maybe even taking a swim with his girlfriend, but that was the exact opposite. Instead of relaxing with her, he was running from her.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!"

Percy knew when to run. He knew when Beckendorf blew up the _Princess Andromeda. _He knew when to run when Kronos rose for the first time in 3,000 years. He even knows when to run when Annabeth gets mad at him.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Percy was running for his life through the camp. He dodged campers and dryads and nymphs of all sorts. Travis and Connor were watching from the roof of the Hermes cabin. "Can't we talk about this?" he asked as he was running.

Annabeth's eyes were full of anger as she chased her Seaweed Brain around camp. She had her knife drawn and a rope thrown over her shoulder. Chiron was walking out of the Big House when Percy flew by. "My gods, what's going on?!"

Annabeth didn't slow down as she ran past her mentor. "Annabeth, what in Hades is going on?!"

Still no response. The couple ran around the Hephaestus cabin, which was as busy as ever. They also ran past the empty Artemis cabin and the Demeter cabin. Percy took a quick U-turn around the Hera cabin, and bolted for the male cabins. Annabeth was not too far behind. Percy was getting tired from running around camp, so he had no choice but to dash to the Hades cabin. Nico was visiting from the Underworld, so he was in his cabin, Percy hoped.

He sprinted toward the dark cabin that belonged to Hades' only child. Just in time, Nico opened the door with a paintball gun in his hands. When he saw Percy running toward him, he waved. "Perce, what are you—"

"No time to talk! Running for my life!" he yelled.

He flew past Nico, and slammed the door of the Hades cabin. The sound of the locks was replaced from cursing from Annabeth as she pounded at the door. "You can't hide in there forever! I built this cabin, remember?!"

No response. Annabeth turned to Nico, whose face was plastered with confusion. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Percy stole Daedalus' laptop and I want it back!" she yelled. "He refuses to tell me where it is, and he keeps trying to lie to me by saying that he didn't steal it."

"Well, maybe he didn't steal it. Maybe you misplaced it," Nico said.

"I don't misplace anything!"

Nico backed away. "Well, I'm innocent of everything. I barely got here, and I found this paintball gun on my bed. Either someone is playing a joke on me, or I forgot I played," he said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and pounded at the door. "You'll have to come out sometime!"

Nico chuckled. "Oh, there's Percy now," he said.

He pointed at the Poseidon cabin, and there was the son of Poseidon trying to sneak into the window. Annabeth's face turned red as she dashed toward him. "JACKSON!"

He stopped, and looked in Annabeth's direction. With speed of lightning, he dashed off, completely forgetting his chance at escape. He dashed toward the beach, and that's when Annabeth put her strength into her sprint. She was a fast runner. She chased the Stolls when they stole from personal belongings from her. They were in the infirmary for days before they could walk.

Percy finally slowed down at the pier, and that's when Annabeth finally caught up to him. Before she could grab him, Percy jumped and flew into the water.

Annabeth stamped her foot on the wood of the pier. "JACKSON! I KNOW YOU'RE DOWN THERE!" she screamed. "You have to come out sometime!"

No response. Annabeth growled and paced the pier. She leaned over the pier and stared into the water. "I'm going to count to 3, and I want you out here! 1… 2…!"

Before she could say 3, Percy popped up, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "3," he said. Then he sank back into the water.

Annabeth turned red, from both the kiss and her anger. No matter how long she was his girlfriend, she could never get used to him kissing her. Finally, she focused and screamed "JACKSON!"

She sighed in frustration, and stomped away from the water. Almost half of the camp was standing right at the shore, completely confused. Annabeth looked at all of them, and smiled. "First person to get me Seaweed Brain will win 20 gold drachmas," she said.

Almost everyone's eyes shinned. Clarisse had a wicked smile on her face. The Stolls were conversing about the bag of gold drachmas she had somewhere in camp. Leo and Piper were already conversing with their cabins about the plot. Chiron just sighed as he knew that the camp would be turned upside down.

"I don't care how you get him out, I just want him out here," Annabeth said.

She stomped away from the beach, and toward her cabin. She opened the door, and slammed it shut.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think about it. It's one of many substories that I will make, and I will try to focus on the lives of demigods, and they probably won't include any quests or prophecies until I finish **_**Operation: Pothena **_**and **_**Back in time**_**. Go to my profile if you want to know more.**

**Percy: Crap! Now I have a bounty on my head.**

**Me: Think about it like this, you will have more fun than they will. This is not a twoshot, so it will have at least 8-10 chapters.**

**Percy: Still not used to my life being a storybook series**

**Me: The mortals love you guys. Anyway, please review.**

**-Unknown**


	2. Clarisse and Chris

Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I do believe some people want to see some PJO humor and a major amount of 'What-the-Hades?' Heads up, it will have some humorous violence. Meaning some classic tricks and jokes will be put in place.**

**To: HawkeyeLover- You will be surprised at the end, believe me.**

**To everyone reading, following, or just finding this, I want you all to put in your reviews who you want to try to catch Percy. Any character in Camp Half-Blood, including the Hunters and Jason. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Percy: I'm actually excited about this.**

**Annabeth: You're going down Seaweed Brain!**

**Percy: Bring it on, Wise Girl!**

**Me: So it's Percy v. Annabeth in the ultimate quest. Have fun you guys**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the picture that started it all**

**Percy: Wait, someone drew a picture about this?**

**Me: Inspiration is a mysterious thing.**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

Clarisse and Chris walked up to the pier. Chris had a fishing net while Clarisse brought a fishing pole. Her plan was simple: fish him out, and if he tried to escape, catch him with the fishing net. Just to get a feel of fishing, Clarisse raided a sports store with Chris, and took some more fishing gear. Tackles, bait, string, boots, the whole enchilada.

Clarisse wore a green fishing hat, black slick boots, and overalls. In her hand was a box full of different types of bait for Percy. Everything from blue cookie chunks, briskets, and Reindeer sausages from Alaska.

As they reached the end of the pier, campers gathered around at the shore. When all you do is train for monsters and listen to prophecies, when something like this comes along and involves the Son of Poseidon, you got to check out the premiere. When Clarisse set the box down, she smiled. She opened the box, and pulled out a piece of sausage and stuck it on the hook.

Chris smirked as he sat down at the edge of the pier. Clarisse looked back at the campers, and shouted. "I'LL BE THE FIRST TO CATCH THE HERO OF OLYMPUS IN HIS OWN DOMAIN!"

The Ares cabin cheered as everyone else leaned in their chairs. Chiron was nearby just in case something bad happens, like Percy destroying the pier if he gets caught.

Clarisse threw the line back, and casted off. The line flew into the water, and the bait was set.

* * *

Percy was busy talking to naiad when the sausage appeared. Apparently, Poseidon sent him a message saying that his realm will be free from the angry Amphitrite. She was off settling a dispute between the crabs and lobsters in the Gulf of Mexico. Apparently, they are debating about why the humans are so busy trying to catch them when they could hunt on land. It was something that the Queen of the Ocean had to do alone.

Unfortunately, Triton was still in Atlantis when she left, so his visit would have to be short.

"—and he won't leave your father out of his sight until Amphitrite returns," the naiad said.

"Well, at least I don't have to deal with her, right?" Percy asked.

The naiad shrugged. All of a sudden, a brown sausage appeared right in front of her face. She shrieked at the sudden piece of meat hovering above her head. "Mr. Jackson, what is this?"

He looked up, and laughed. "My girlfriend is trying to get me to come out. She thinks I stole something of hers when I am clearly innocent," he said.

"Well, why are you hiding if you're innocent?" she asked.

"Well, you haven't seen her when she's mad," Percy said.

The naiad smirked. "I've seen Athena lose her head when she visits from time to time. Your father sure loves to tick her off whenever she's here."

Percy laughed, but then stopped. "Wait, why does Athena come down here anyway?"

The naiad shrugged. "For some reason, she has a free pass down here. Probably because you're dating her daughter," she said. "By the way, why do you date her instead of one of your people?"

Percy shook his head. "Because she grew on me. I fell in love with her when I found out my feelings for her. She was there, defending me when Zeus accused me of stealing his bolt. I sailed with her in the Sea of Monsters to rescue by friend—"

"The satyr?"

Percy nodded. "I held the sky for her. We traveled the Labyrinth together, and we both fought in the Titan War. She nearly died when she took a poisoned blade for me. I guess I just fell in love with her."

The naiad nodded her head in understanding. "I guess that's how I feel sometimes when I see my boyfriend in court, but that's beside the point. Your girlfriend is mad at your for something you didn't do, and she's probably up there right now trying to catch you like a fish."

Percy looked up, and nodded. "But I know who's up there. It's the wonderful daughter of Ares and her boyfriend. If they think they can catch me with a fishing pole, they are dead wrong," he said.

The naiad nodded and grinned. "Poseidon always knew how to have fun when he wanted to. I think it's time to show them that a son of Poseidon should not be messed with."

He smiled. The naiad smiled and disappeared into the ocean. Percy rubbed his hands in anticipation as he quickly plucked the sausage off of the hook. "Let the games begin," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

It's been about an hour, and still nothing from Percy. Most of the crowd already left for a very good reason. (ADHD) Annabeth stayed on the beach while Nico counted the bets. The Ares, Demeter, and Hephaestus cabin bet that Clarisse and Chris would be the ones to catch Percy first while the Athena, Hermes, and Aphrodite cabins bet against them. 3 cabins know Percy well.

Chris yawned as he sat there with Clarisse. "What if he doesn't come out?" he asked.

"Then he is a coward, but a smart coward nonetheless," she said.

"Was that a compliment?"

Clarisse smirked at her boyfriend. She brushed her shoulder against his, and he laughed. "Good thing no one is here," Chris said.

She smiled, and before she could say anything, she felt a tug on the line. They both stared at the line in amazement. "Quick, reel him in!"

Clarisse started reeling in the line. There was some resistance as she tugged on the line. She felt the pole about to snap, but it was strong enough to hold back a shark. Combined with Clarisse's strength, Percy wouldn't stand a chance.

"I see the end! We got him!" Chris cheered.

Clarisse smiled. When the line was at the dock, she lifted the pole up. Instead of finding resistance, the line came out of the water without a problem. On the hook was a piece of seaweed. Chris looked at the line in pure shock while Clarisse looked about ready to blow up. "HOW DID HE GET THE SAUSAGE?!"

Before Chris could offer an explanation, the waves started to churn. The ocean started to crash against the pier, and Chris helped up his girlfriend. They both got to their feet, and quickly ran to the beach. They never got there dry.

Somewhere under the water, Percy willed a wall of water to block their progression. The boards flew in all directions as the wall appeared. Before the couple could do anything to protect themselves, Percy willed a wave to break the pier, and the couple was enveloped in a giant wave.

* * *

Annabeth was on her porch, reading another book. Her architecture book became more than just an informational storage unit. It became a journal filled with everything from personal entries to dreams to architectural plans. She was already working on something called the 'Chase project', which would be a tunnel system that spreads across the nation, connecting demigods with safe passage to camp.

As she was reviewing the possible risks, a large explosion took place. She jumped out of her seat with a knife in hand. Several campers also heard the crash, and rushed toward the beach with weapons in hand. Annabeth, with no second thought, sped toward the beach with the book in hand.

Chiron was trotting back and forth on the beach. Annabeth was the last to the crowd, and the sight amazed her. Clarisse and Chris were soaked to the bone. Apparently, Chris took most of the wave while Clarisse was safe, well, sort of safe. They both were shivering in the summer night. Lodged in the Poseidon cabin was their fishing pole and a tackle box.

Chiron shook his head. "Call off the bounty, Annabeth. Percy could really hurt someone if you keep this up," he advised.

"But Chiron, I'm not going to back down. It will show that Percy bested me, and I don't want to hear it from him," she said.

Chiron sighed. "Annabeth."

Annabeth sighed. "I'm sorry, but I want Percy on my doorstep with my laptop. I'm sticking to my offer," she said. "Besides, I'm sure this will be the last time Percy does something like this."

Annabeth walked back to her cabin. Little did she know that Percy was standing on his porch. He sighed, and snuck back in his cabin. "This is going to be an entertaining week," he muttered to himself as he silently closed the door.

**A/N: Thank you so much for your support. Remember, if you want to see any character try to get the Son of Poseidon, submit your choice in a review or PM me.**

**Annabeth: Who is this naiad anyway?**

**Percy: 2****nd**** cousin, twice removed.**

**Annabeth: Suuurrreeee.**

**Percy: I swear on the River Styx that she is my cousin. I found out the other day as I was taking a swim. She's my only underwater family member that doesn't see me as scum.**

**Me: Harsh man**

**Percy: Even though I played my part in saving Olympus…twice!**

**Me: Hey, hey buddy, relax. You have demigod brothers and sisters here. You have a girlfriend who loves you, two cousins who will always be there to crack you up, and an enchilada-loving best friend.**

**Grover: Exactly!**

**Me: How'd you get in here?**

**Grover: Door was unlocked.**

**Me: **_**Di Immortales!**_** Anyway**

**REVIEW**


	3. Thalia & the Hunters

Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating over the past 7 months. I guess you all must hate me now. Umm, well at least this update will help. I've read the reviews and I'm getting a lot of Thalia vs. Percy requests. Well, here it is! Thalia Grace Verses Perseus Jackson! Who will win this time? Oh, we're going to have to find out, will we?**

**Thalia: WHY ON HADES DID YOU USE MY LAST NAME?!**

**Percy: WHY ON HADES DID YOU USE MY FULL NAME?!**

**Annabeth: I just want my laptop back, so hurry up.**

**Me: Well sorry for keeping you away from all this. It's been Hades over here.**

**Annabeth: Whatever. Unknown doesn't own PJO or HoO.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**3****rd**** POV:**

Thalia knew that getting Percy was going to be hard. So, she enlisted the Hunters to help her capture the Seaweed Brain. They didn't want the money to spend it. They wanted the money to show the world that combining the female mind can overpower a feeble male mind (If they had one). It was Thalia who was going to catch the Seaweed Brain.

As the Sun rose the next day, everyone went about their normal business. Annabeth went to teach Ancient Greek to the new demigods, but that didn't mean she forgot her deal. The one to catch Percy was going to get the bag of Drachmas hidden in the camp. Already the Stoll brothers organized a search party (of themselves) to find and steal the bag. They searched the woods and the Pavilion and the Big House, but there was no sign of the bag.

Annabeth chuckled as they passed her with a metal detector in their hands created by the Hephaestus cabin. "What are you up to?" she asked.

They looked up at her and chuckled. "Nothing special," they said in unison. Then they went back to work.

After breakfast, Thalia and the Hunters gathered their gear and ventured to the pier. Thalia had her spear and shield in hand while everyone had electric bows and nets. One of the girls had a net-firing weapon in case Percy gets close to the surface.

Thalia turned to her Hunters. "OK, remember: if you see a shadow under the water that must be Percy. Water and electricity do not mix so be careful. I doubt Annabeth wants her boyfriend fried."

All the girls groaned. Thalia chuckled and went to the edge of the pier. She readied her spear and signaled the girls to raise their weapons. The sound of bow strings stretching made her smile. "Stun him only. Once he flies out, you catch him Maria," Thalia said.

Then there was complete silence. Because of the mishap with Clarisse and Chris, Chiron had to place a replacement pier in the lake. This time, it was not anchored to the bottom of the lake. It was anchored to the shore.

The girls stood at the edge of the pier, covering all the sides in case Percy tried to sneak up on them. Unfortunately for Thalia, Percy had better ways of getting rid of the competition. While hiding on the surface, Percy managed to obtain a saw from the Big House. His only weapon against any who dared to come near him.

* * *

As the day wore on, some of the Hunters became bored and brought out a pack of cards. They would take turns waiting for Percy to show himself. Little did they know that Percy was under the pier with the saw in hand. He knew that if he tried to cut the wood, the Hunters would notice, but there were weak points in the pier. He could still cut the pier in silence, and that was something he could do without a problem.

He raised the saw, and began to cut the weak spots in the wood. Already the pier loosened up. He cut slowly into the wood to avoid making a sound. Finally, he cut through the wood. With one push, Percy went the pier out into the lake, cutting them off from dry land. Percy snickered as he swam off to intercept the floating wooden island.

Phoebe was the first to notice. "Um, Thalia?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's the rest of the pier?" she asked.

Thalia looked up in confusion and turned to Phoebe. "What are you talking abou—"

It was as clear as day. A little chunk of a pier was floating out in the lake with about 20 immortal Hunters of Artemis on board. All the girls finally noticed and started screaming. Over the screaming was a very angry Thalia. "JACKSOOOOONNNN!"

Everyone at camp heard her and went to the pier. Immediately they noticed that it was half gone and the Hunters were out in the lake. Chiron sighed as Annabeth approached the lake. "You got to be kidding me," Annabeth said.

"I think you owe Thalia an apology when she gets back," Chiron said.

Annabeth nodded. Meanwhile on the wooden island, everyone finally calmed down so Thalia can relay her orders. "Percy has now given us a much tougher challenge. I want eyes on every side of the island. If anyone sees movement, react with proper force. Do not kill Percy or Annabeth will have our heads. Do not let Percy know you're afraid," she said.

All the girls nodded. Unfortunately for them, Percy wasn't done with them yet. He waved the water with his hands, and three tentacles formed under the surface. He knew they had electric weapons, so he had to be careful picking them off. He raised up a tentacle, and wrapped it around Maria. With a flick of a wrist, Maria was thrown into the water. One by one, he picked off the Hunters until there was no one left but Thalia.

Thalia raised her spear. "You can't get me Percy. I'm stronger than you and smarter. There is no way that—"

She never got to finish. Percy wrapped her up tightly as he rose from the water. He walked over to Thalia, who had dropped her spear. "Looks like I win Thalia," he said.

She looked at him with her evilest glare. "Don't. You. Dare," she said.

Percy chuckled. "I don't take dares. I do what I want. Which reminds me—"

With a flick of a wrist, Percy sent Thalia skipping along the surface towards shore. She didn't make it to dry land and she went under. Luckily, Phoebe caught her and they both headed to shore.

After all the Hunters dried off, Thalia declared that she and her Hunters are tired and hungry, so that was it for the day. Everyone went to lunch and to their separate activities. Meanwhile, the Stoll brothers fell down a tree looking for the bag. At least they knew that they wouldn't stand a chance against Percy…without the proper tools.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that feeble attempt. So far the score is:**

**Percy: 2**

**Annabeth: 0**

**Please leave a review and comment who you would like to see next try their luck. Remember, Annabeth cannot try this herself or the bet is off. Pick anyone in the books. Remember, Greek or Roman can try their luck. Happy hunting!**

**-Unknown**


	4. Leo and Nico

Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everybody! Today is going to be awesome! Mr. Perseus Jackson will go against one of the strongest in the PJO. A demigod who has been underestimated by many, but loved by everyone (I think) Presenting! The Prince of Death! The Ghost King! Child of the Big Three! NIIIICCCCOOO Di Angelo! But wait, he's not alone. A bright (but dim) light is approaching. Wait, it's Leo. Leo Valdez has joined the party!**

**Leo: This is going to be fun.**

**Nico: Remember the plan. You got our secret weapon?**

**Leo: Oh yeah. Percy, you're going down.**

**Percy *evil grin* Let's get this party started**

**Me: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Nico: I thought I gave the best evil grin in the world. Looks like I'm tied with Percy**

**Percy: Let's settle this**

3rd POV:

* * *

Nico was as ready as he could be. He made an agreement with the Hephaestus cabin that could benefit the both of them. They switched chores along with dessert privileges for Leo's help. Jason and Piper decided not to because they both knew what happened with Thalia will happen to them. Still, Leo put their name in the contract.

Nico's plan was simple. While everyone else was in the surface, he would go underwater to capture him. With Leo's massive arsenal of vehicles in Bunker 9 and Jason's power at their disposal, they would reign victorious. Unfortunately for them, it wasn't going to be easy. They would have to try to sneak up on Percy and catch him by surprise. Something like that would prove to be deadly if they failed.

The son of Hades sat in his room while reading a magazine. Ever since his last visit to Hades, he found that some of the heroes who made it to the Isle of Blest had stories that didn't make the history books. Everything from Hercules' first quest to Orion's relationship with Artemis before his betrayal. So, Shakespeare decided to get back to writing, but had to adjust to the modern languages used in the living world. Nico was lucky to grab the first issue.

"I didn't know Hercules could do that," Nico muttered.

Then, there came a loud knock from his door. "NICO! NICO! IT'S READY! LET'S GET TO SAILING!"

Nico groaned. "I GOT MY HAT, SO GET YOURS!"

Nico peered at the white sailor hat that hung on the hat rack in the corner of his room. Ever since he proposed the idea, Leo made sure that it was the best experience ever. "Just catching Percy is boring, but catching Percy with sailor uniforms was awesome!" is what Leo said. Of course, Nico couldn't get out of it.

"Do I have to?"

"I don't know. I mean I'm already wearing mine. I look stupid being the only person here who's wearing a sailor hat. C'mon Death Breath, it'll be worth it when we catch Percy," Leo said.

Nico sighed. "Fine."

He grabbed the hat as he walked out the door. The sailor hat wasn't the problem; it was the reputation he had to hold. He was the amazing Son of Hades. The boy who convinced Hades to join the fight in the Battle of Manhattan. He was the boy who brought Daedalus to the Underworld after thousands of years.

Leo slapped him on the back. "Nice hat. Although mine is amazing!" he exclaimed.

Nico looked up. Leo's hat was a huge captain's hat with medals on it. It had the emblem of the Hephaestus cabin on it. Some of the medals were fishing medals, although Nico knew that he never fished in his life. At least, until now.

"Jealous?"

"No. I'm thankful that I don't have to wear that hat all day," he said.

Leo chuckled and they both walked to the pier.

* * *

Annabeth knew what a good idea was and what wasn't. A good idea was to lure Percy out of the water for some relaxation and for his mom's sake. A bad idea was going underwater to try to grab him in his domain. She knew that this was Leo's idea because no sane demigod would ever try to catch Percy in the water.

Annabeth watched as Nico and Leo walked toward the beach to get in their sub. Even though she knows that they won't succeed, Annabeth did help in designing the sub. With her planning, she was able to add extendable arms and lightning torpedoes to the ship. She also made sure that there were enough life supports and escape pods for the both of them should Percy retaliate.

She walked over to the boys as they entered the submarine. "You both do know that he needs to be alive to get the reward, right?"

Leo nodded. "Why do you think we disabled the arms? We don't need to crush him," he said.

Rachael appeared and looked up at the submarine. "I don't need to bellow out green smoke to know that this is a horrible idea. If you guys actually succeed, I'll kiss Leo," she said.

"You're messed up RED," Annabeth said.

"HA!" Nico yelled from inside the submarine.

"Oh shut up," Leo said. "I don't see you getting any support from the ladies."

"Oh he got support alright," Annabeth muttered.

Rachael's eyes widened. "I do believe we are all set. Private Nico, all systems go?"

Instead of an answer, there was a loud clang. Leo's eyes bulged and made an 'O'. "That hurt!"

"DON'T CALL ME PRIVATE!"

Annabeth and Rachael chuckled as Leo disappeared through the pothole. "WE'RE READY TO MAKE WAY! STORIES WILL BE TOLD OF THIS DAY. THE DAY HEPHAESTUS AND HADES CAPTURED POSEIDON'S REALM!"

Thunder boomed overhead. The engines fired up as they were launched into the water. Once they were settled in, they began their mission.

"DIVE! DIVE! DIVE!"

"Leo shut up!"

Once the sub was completely underwater, the girls walked to the pavilion for lunch.

* * *

Leo started to hate the plan immediately once they were submerged. Nico, who was supposed to man the radar, left to read his magazine somewhere else. He was stuck on weapons and navigation while Nico was being lazy.

"I knew I should've gotten Jason's help," Leo said.

"You asked him, but he flew away, remember?" Nico said.

"So what? I would've brought him back with my never-ending begging," he said. "Besides, you jumped right in before I finished explaining it."

"Because I was the one who came up with the idea!"

Leo paused for a moment. "Well I made it better."

Nico roared in anger while Leo laughed. "I'd rather be stuck with Thalia," he muttered.

"Oh you would say that," Leo said.

Nico walked over to where Leo was sitting with his sword in hand. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Leo chuckled. "You would rather be stuck with the one girl who seems to be your equal than a lunatic like me, huh?"

"True, but what—"

"So she is your equal, huh?"

"WHAT? Oh gods no! How would she be my equal?"

Leo grinned. "Well, you both are both out of your time. You both are gothic. You both like black and I've heard you listening to Green Day in your cabin. You both have a dad who pays little attention to you and you both have a cabin all to yourselves," he said.

Nico turned red with anger. "How does having a cabin to myself make me Thalia's equal? Percy has a cabin all to himself too!"

Leo's grin said it all. Nico slapped him upside the head. "You are the stupidest demigod I've ever met. Thalia is with the Hunters and I'm almost always in the Underworld! She is older than me! Besides, I doubt she'll even consider me her—"

"Mate?"

Nico exclaimed in anger. "Handle this mission on your own! I'm out of here!"

Nico stormed off toward one of the escape pods. Leo was about to get up before the alarms started to blare. The alarms stopped Nico in his tracks as they both checked on the monitors. "Target acquired! Finally!" Leo shouted.

Nico glared, but walked over to the weapon controls. "What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"I didn't leave so I'm still a part of this mission," he said. "Besides, he's right there."

Leo nodded and turned back to the screen. There was Percy floating in front of the submarine with his arms crossed. He appeared to be grinning as they inched closer to their target.

"Steady as she goes," Leo muttered to himself. He eased up on the controls as they floated to a halt. "Ready the torpedoes!"

Nico ran from the controls to the torpedo deck. He heaved the torpedo into place and ran to the other. "Torpedoes ready!"

Leo smiled. He fixed the target over Percy and locked in on his thermal reading. Leo smiled as Nico loaded the torpedoes into their stations. "Ready."

"FIRE!"

The torpedoes shot out and immediately locked onto Percy. He suddenly shot out and raced the torpedoes. Percy's move.

* * *

Percy POV:

At first, I didn't believe it when the submarine appeared. But once I discovered that Leo and Nico were in it, it was pretty believable. They fired the torpedoes at me, which was their first mistake. Using the energy that I was building up, I shot away from the torpedoes and quickly swam away.

I looked back and saw that they were still on my tail. I turned hard to the left to shake them off, but they were still there. Okay, now it's getting interesting. I summoned a few water balls and shot at them. The torpedoes jerked out of the way before perusing me.

"Interesting," I muttered.

I swam up, expecting them to follow me. Sure enough, they were right on my tail. I found the submarine and immediately swam at it. Using all the power of the sea, I shot at it with incredible speed. The torpedoes were extremely slow, but relentless.

I stopped right at the hull and stood back as the torpedoes advanced at me. "Closer. Closer," I muttered.

Right when the torpedoes were a mere foot away, I willed the water in front of them to detour them completely. They swam past me and along the submarine. That wasn't the end of it.

Once the torpedoes were at the ports, I willed the water to crush them, detonating them on the sides of the submarine. Inside, I could tell they were shaken up. I started to laugh and I rested on the submarine, taunting them.

"Nice try guys, but you cannot catch the mighty Percy Jacks—"

Suddenly, a massive electric shock enveloped my body. Electric shields. I could tell because my hand was resting on the hull. I couldn't pull my hand away in time. When I did, I blacked out immediately. The last thing I saw were two mechanical arms reaching out for me.

* * *

The first thing that greeted me was a high pitched sound. It wasn't painful so much, but annoying. The light slowly crawled back as I regained consciousness. I looked around and saw Leo and Nico hovering over me. The sound continued to amplify as I slowly rose up.

"Ugh, where am I?"

Leo smiled. "Welcome to the Fish Extractor 3000! You are now our prisoner until you are safely delivered to Annabeth," Leo said.

Despite being a prisoner, I chuckled when we named the ship 'The Fish Extractor'. Apparently, Nico didn't know about the name until now when he face palmed. "Anyway, might as well sit tight until we reach the surface. Leo forgot to put in an auto pilot when we built this thing," Nico said.

I looked around. "Looks more like Annabeth's design to me," I said.

Leo chuckled. "But who supervised her?"

Nico coughed. "You barely survived the 3 hours it took to build this."

I raised an eyebrow. "3 hours?"

Leo nodded. "We found a barely used submarine in Bunker 9, so we extracted it and made some adjustments. Face it Perce, there is no way out of here."

I grinned. "You know I can tear this thing apart with the sea, right?"

Nico grinned. "We thought you were going to try that, so we set something up. That sound you are hearing will disrupt your powers until we breach the surface. Go ahead, try to concentrate."

I grinned as I closed my eyes. I tried to reach out to the sea, but that sound kept getting louder. I felt the tug in my gut, but the noise was distracting me. I couldn't force the energy to come out. I sighed as I opened my eyes.

"Give up? Awesome!" Leo said.

"I almost feel sorry for you Perce, but Annabeth wants to know what you did to her laptop. Either you tell us where it is, or you can tell her yourself," Nico said.

I ignored him as I searched for the source of the noise. I looked up and all around, but there was nothing. I fixed my gaze on the ceiling when I found it. A speaker was bolted on the ceiling with the sound coming from it. I smiled as I faced the boys.

"Well, it looks like you got me. But, uh, you forgot something. Something very important," I said.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "What? We dulled your powers. We're en route to the surface, and you're trapped. What did we forget?"

I grinned. "You forgot to disarm me."

As quick as lightning, I reached for Riptide. I uncapped it and threw it at the speakers up above. The sword embedded itself into the speakers and they fizzed out.

Leo and Nico gulped. With the tug in my gut returning, I willed the sea to obey me. I forced my way through the submarine, and willed the water to completely drown the deck. The torpedo decks were also flooded before I came here. The water burst through the walls and enveloped my captors.

With only a second to react, Leo and Nico were quickly submerged in water. I created bubbles for them as I flooded the submarine. I peeled the ship apart, allowing the submarine to be completely submerged. I looked up at them and smiled. "Thank you for visiting. Have a nice trip."

Using all of my power, I willed the water to thrust them up towards the surface. The last thing I heard from them were screaming and cursing. The cursing was probably from Nico.

* * *

Annabeth POV:

After lunch, we all assembled at the beach. The whole camp placed bets on who would win. Personally, I knew Percy would destroy their plan, but many others disagreed. The Hermes and Hephaestus cabins bet that they would return with Percy along with Ares, Apollo, and Hecate. The Demeter, Athena, Zeus, and Aphrodite cabins bet that Percy would destroy them and send them back.

Chiron stood nearby as the votes were being cast. With so many supporters of Leo and Nico, I noticed Rachael was nervous. Leo would not stop bugging her until she kissed him once he brought back Percy, but that would be impossible.

"800 drachmas for the winners of the bets! All polls closed!" Travis and Conner bellowed as the crowd settled down.

All of a sudden, the water started to churn out in the Sound. Everyone suddenly focused on the churning water, including Chiron. The water continued to bubble as I held my breath.

Suddenly, the surface exploded as two bubbles shot through the air. Leo and Nico were in the bubbles. They were screaming bloody murder as they crashed into the Big House. Once they made impact, the crowd exploded. Drachmas were being distributed to the winners while the losers were cursing and groaning in anger. Well, except from Rachael, who was silently cheering.

I looked back at the Sound. Percy was probably laughing so hard. "Well done, Seaweed Brain, well done," I said. "This isn't over though. There will be plenty more demigods who will try their best."

The crowd started to shrink shortly afterwards. Chiron trotted away to inspect the damage. They were in bubbles at least. This was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Tell me what you think in the comments. Also suggest more characters to try their best. I'll wrap this up soon, and you will finally see who will capture Percy and reign supreme. Annabeth cannot participate nor the gods. Best of luck! So far the score is**

**Percy: 3**

**Annabeth: 0**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Different update

**A/N: Thanks to Hermes and Hephaestus, I am now on Twitter! I will supervise the page and keep you updated on story updates, schemes, and various PJO antics. There will also be some small spoilers for upcoming stories and maybe some guest stars. Follow me PJOUnknown on Twitter.**

**Percy: Tweet tweet**

**Annabeth: Oh gods**


End file.
